Tales of the Peredhil Family
by Oleanne
Summary: Their sons have just passed into adulthood. They welcome a new life, a daughter Arwen, into their family. Here is a collection of stand alone tales of Arwen and her family.


"Meleth-nin," Celebrian called. Little footsteps shadowed her silent entrance, though Elrond did not see his daughter's head. She seemed to have taken to running about the same time as she learned to walk. "Have you made any progress?"

"Some progress," he sighed and rose to take Celebrian's hand. "Though I think the new normal will be being ever behind on things, much to the Council's chagrin."

"Surely, they have taken over some of the duties." Celebrian smiled and kissed him.

"You are tired, Meleth. Are you sure you would not rather rest?" Elrond held her cheek lovingly after their prolonged kiss. He willed strength to her through their bond. In their folly, they believed one child would be so much easier than two!

"Ada! Ada!" Tiny hands pulled at his leg then hugged him. "Up! Up!" He bent down, and Arwen giggled gleefully and jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I need a little time away with other adults. Planning next week's feast will seem as a walk in the park." Celebrian stooped to kiss her daughter's check and admonished. "I will be back soon. Listen to your Adar."

"Ada! Ada!" Arwen's voice was loud enough to cause her Adar to grimace.

"What is it, my Undómiel?" Elrond turned his full smile towards the lovely toddler. To think that she had only been a part of his life for a year! His heart nearly burst with joy when he looked at her. She was perfect.

"Featter, Ada." She pointed. "I draw!" Her speech was a little behind the other elflings at her age, but further along than the twins had been. Celebrian took it all in stride, calling it 'the mysterious ways of her beloved peredhil."

"This feather is too big for you." He tried not to laugh at her audible disappointment.

"I draw." Arwen insisted as she reached upwards. Her eyes were focused on the feather quill in Elrond's hand. Elrond grimaced as he remembered what Arwen had done the last time she had gotten hold of the expensive quill, crushing the hollow shaft and screeching as it cut her finger. Blood and ink had mixed together much to Elrond's horror. The memory caused him to place his quill down safely in the center of his large desk far away from ever curious, grasping little fingers. He picked up several sheets of parchment, discarded either due too errors or as rough drafts of things already revised. Parchment was expensive and took long to make. Surely, they could design a better process if time permitted. Still, Arwen was so happy to write on parchment for she loved when her Adar hung the finished work in her bedroom. Things drawn and written on her small wax board were quickly erased never to reappear. Elrond smiled at his daughter's joyful cry at spotting the parchment.

"I write. I draw." She moved to get the charcoal sticks from her special box on the low table.

"Yes, you can write today." Elrond sat down on the floor. Little Arwen put the box of charcoal pencils on the table with all the care a toddler could muster then climbed happily on his lap. "What would you like to draw?"

"Cirkul Ada!" Arwen exclaimed. "Show cirkul."

"Shall we make circles today?" Elrond corrected her gently.

"Yes yes! Circles." Elrond smiled at her enthusiasm and then put the charcoal to paper and drew a circle as large as Arwen's hand. "Make circle sound, Ada!"

"Shall we do it together?" Elrond adjusted Arwen's small hand to grip the charcoal stick as if it were the delicate quill. Then he guided her hand in a circle as they both made a sound of 'whoop'. Arwen's voice was much louder than her Adar's. "I think you can do it on your own, my Undómiel." Elrond watched with a smile as Arwen drew big circles and little circles. Little 'whooping' noises accompanied those that she concentrated hard on. Her brow furled slightly as she worked.

"You are improving!" Elrond praised and added truthfully. "I have never seen so many circles on one parchment."

"More circles. More circles." Arwen muttered as she continued to try to find places to fit the circles. Her hand was not precise. Some circles intersected others, while some looked more like cylinders or triangles. Elrond rubbed her tiny back lovingly to calm her when she began to show signs of frustration.

"Shall we go get a snack of strawberries?" Elrond tried distraction first.

"No Ada! More cirkul!" She reached for a fresh page. Her eyes clearly saw the imperfections of her figures. "I want more." He pointed at one of the circles in the left corner.

"This one looks lovely. You have drawn many good ones Arwen."

"More!" She pushed the used sheet away and tried to grab a new one.

"Alright, Arwen let us do a few more together." He moved to guide her hand for a few more circles. But she was already pushing his hand away after the first one was complete.

"Draw circles." She stated emphatically using the correct pronunciation. Elrond watched her curiously. This daughter of his was surprisingly forceful and strong-willed. He looked into her fëa, sensing joy, determination and to his surprise pain! Immediately, he wished to take away any pain and reached out with his senses to focus on the melody of her fëa. It held three voices – one elven strong, one bright and seeking from the edain and then one nearly quiet and dormant but deep and powerful belying its miniscule presence. Its notes sparked a memory from deep within him. His Naneth had comforted him in such a situation. He closed his eyes and willed the memory to the front of his mind.

"_Listen to my song, ion-nin." A loving voice called to him slicing through his discomfort. His hands ached with a deep pulsing pain. Delicate long fingers caressed his tiny ones. "Elrond, little one, we need to help the melodies of our spirit sing in harmony. Listen, little one."_ _The beautiful silver eyes of his Nana looked down on him with love. _He barely remembered the tune let alone the words, but allowed his own soft tenor to hum the few bars that he could recall as he lifted his tiny treasured daughter into his arms.

"Shh, my little Gwilwileth (butterfly), my treasure." He swung the crying child up and kissed her head. Tiny yet strong fingers wove their way into his left braid. "Dear heart can you hear my song?" He hummed and sang a word or two that burst into his mind. Arwen's sobs hitched at the words, then quieted, as he gently massaged her back not much bigger than his hand. He twirled around slightly, the movement distracted Arwen momentarily. It was enough for him to repeat his directions.

"Close your eyes, little Gwilwileth. Can you imagine your spirit dancing to my song?" He hummed the tune more steadily now as he picked up Arwen's small cloak and walked out the door. Perhaps, it was more his own creation, for he remembered little from his Naneth's words. Elves smiled as they passed, any question they might have had for their Lord stayed by his gentle humming and the little bundle in his arms. He descended the back staircase and stepped out into the garden. It was a brisk early spring day. He eased the cloak around Arwen, who had ceased sobbing but was still tense in his arms.

"Do you hear how the trees welcome us?" He whispered as he cuddled her close.

"My tree." Arwen requested. Her voice a mere whisper against her Ada's neck.

"Of course, dear heart." Elrond bent his thoughts to aid his daughter through their bond then began humming again. Thinking back, he recalled two similar episodes his sons had experienced in their early years, none of which seemed to last as long as what Arwen currently experienced. Perhaps, their sibling bond had helped ease these transitions? Not for the first time did Elrond lament his lack of kin, for there remained no one to ask advice on such things. Apart from him and his children, no one remained in these lands who held heritage of the Maiar. Elrond thought of Maglor and his healing songs. Memory sparked of an ancient lullaby, and he began to sing as he walked through the garden. Arwen immediately quieted as Ada's rich tenor rose in song. Squirrels stopped their chattering to listen as spring green leaves swayed to the sweet melody. A black-capped chickadee seeking twigs for her nest halted her endeavors to embellish the song with a two-note whistle. Elrond tried to point the bird out to Arwen, but his little treasure was still obviously in pain and sucked her thumb. Instead, he continued his song and adjusted his gate to add a gentle swaying motion to sooth her. The one mallorn in Imladris rustled with delight at their approach. Celebrian and he had planted the seed and nurtured the tree together several years before the twins were conceived. Truly, it was a slow growing tree and only now large enough to climb.

"_Your seedling is in distress." _The Mallorn fretted.

"_Yes, dear friend, I thought our songs might sooth her." _At Elrond's revelation, the Mallorn immediately added its deep voice to the harmony. Elrond bent and sat at the tree's base as their song rose and fell and finally morphed into a healing song. Gradually all the tension seeped away from Arwen, who now lay peaceful in his arms, her head cuddled snuggly against his neck. Quietly and carefully, he checked her spirit, which now rested with its intricate strains in breathtaking harmony. A distant chime cajoled him to rise.

"_All better now?" _The Mallorn asked.

"_Yes, I dearly thank you for your help. This spot never fails to sooth her."_

"_She is a child of the trees."_ The Mallorn laughed. _"It will be good to have her swing from my branches." _

"_It is still a few years until then."_ Elrond smiled as he sang goodbye. He looked down on his little cherub. A small streak of charcoal was yet on her cheek.

"I suppose we should wash you up before going up for dinner." He muttered but had not the heart to wake her. She slept until they reached the washroom.

"Time to wake dear heart. Are you feeling better? " He gently coaxed. She stretched and yawned. Her silver eyes cloudy with sleep but she nodded and gave a little smile. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" She shook her head but spoke no words, a sure sign that she was tired. Yet, they were running late, so he wet a washcloth and gently cleaned her hands and face. Then he smiled soothingly and picked her up again.

"Come dear heart, let us go see your Nana." He settled her against his hip so she could see more as they traversed the path that led to the Great Hall. Indeed, everyone was seated and tureens of soup and plates of bread were already out on the tables. They must have missed the blessings because people were already serving themselves.

"Good evening my Lord and you little Lady." Councilor Merwen greeted them as they passed. Arwen shyly hid her head against her Adar's chest. Elrond returned Merwen's greeting and others as well then stepped over to their table, leaning over to kiss Celebrian before slipping into his seat. Celebrian poured him a glass of wine and carefully set it out of Arwen's reach.

"Adar, you look exhausted." Elrohir gaped. He rarely saw his father look anything less than impeccable. His clothing was a bit rumpled, and his cheeks lightly flushed. Yes, there were even telltale lines under his joyfully glowing eyes. Arwen was happily occupied with her Adar's left braid. Already strands of his dark hair wafted unkempt around him.

"Perhaps you are out of shape. You should come on patrol." Elladan quipped as he reached for the tureen and ladled out generous portions for his brother and Naneth. Elrond motioned that he would forgo soup this evening. Celebrian shook her head at her son's antics as she heartily ate the rich pumpkin soup. In truth, she felt more exhausted than Elrond looked. She whispered something to Salia, who was setting down a tray of roasted fowl and vegetables. The other tables had already finished with their soup.

"Ada stay with me." Arwen pouted and turned to glare at her brother. Elrond kissed his daughter's head. His eyes twinkling with mirth, he leaned back in his seat, happy to enjoy this time with his family. Celebrian was serving the main course to her sons. The strenuous patrol and hunt spurred their appetite. Then she filled her own plate; however, Elrond preferred to eat lightly when he held a child in his arms to avoid any mishaps with dropped soup or other items. There had been many mishaps when the twins were this age.

"My first official patrol was with Edain in a little town called Baath, late in the first age. I have been on far too many since that time." Elrond ran his fingers through Arwen's hair making her giggle. "I am content to enjoy the time with Arwen. It seems only a blink of the eye since you two were this age. It is time to be cherished for it passes far too quickly."

"Adar, we have been adults for some time now!' Elrond watched in amusement as Elladan, still new to the life of warriors, rolled his eyes. In their silver depths, Elrond suddenly saw a far older warrior playing with a curly haired toddler.

"It will be nearly thirty yeni before you understand." Celebrian recognized the tone of vision immediately, and placed her hand on her husband's shoulder to help ground him. Elrond moved his left hand from Arwen's back to touch his wife's hand on his shoulder, visibly strengthened by her simple presence. But Arwen pushed her Nana's hand away.

"My Ada!" She cried possessively. Elrond smiled and soothe her as the rest of the family enjoyed their soup.

"Of course I am your Ada, but I am Elladan's and Elrohir's Ada too." He said then finally reached to take the wine.

"No! My Ada!" Arwen shook her head. Elrohir leaned over, his expression mocking hurt feelings.

"He is my Ada too, Arwen." He laughed at his sister's pout.

"No!" She shook her head vehemently as she brought her thumb up to her mount. "Your Adar, my Ada!"

"Would you like to eat?" Celebrian passed a small with pieces of cheese, steamed carrots, little slices of apple, and a few tiny bits of fowl. Arwen turned away, snuggling further into her Ada's embrace as her tiny thumb slipped back between delicate red lips. The child had yet to eat meat of any kind, although they occasionally tried to slip a piece to her. It was always rejected. Elrond brushed her dark hair with his hand. A gold glow emanated from his fingertips. Elrohir noticed it and elbowed his brother. Both raised their eyebrows. Celebrian smiled knowingly though Elrond did not comment.

"Did you have fun today my little Gwilwileth?" His question was light and loving and drew Arwen's full concentration.

"Make Cirkuls – circles with Ada." Joy lit up her face as she spoke.

"Yes, Arwen drew hundreds of circles. It was an amazing feat!" Elrond praised as he lifted a small piece of apple to Arwen's lips. Distracted she took a small bite, smiling happily at the memory. She still nursed more at this age than she drew nourishment from solid foods, but she could be coaxed into eating.

"I think you are better than Elladan." Elrohir smiled back. Elladan feigned affront. Salia returned to hand Celebrian a plate with cheese, nuts and apple slices. Celebrian thanked her then reached to cut some thin slices of bread and set them on Elrond's plate. Elladan and Elrohir noted the loving looks that passed between their parents and smiled as their Naneth edged her chair closer to their Adar. It was not long until their Naneth's arm brushed Adar's shoulder. Even less time passed before Celebrian was leaning against him with the lovely toddler basking in the attention of both her parents.

"Like a magnet." Elladan whispered. "Never fails."

"You win." Elrohir muttered.

"Did you see any animals while you were away?" Celebrian gleamed at her sons, who were obviously sharing some secret.

"Bórechil was happy to run along the Bruinen." Elladan watched his sister smile. Arwen loved horses. She accepted another morsel of food from Elrond's hand, yet this time it came back out, pushed by a tiny pink tongue as she made a face. Elrond deftly wiped away the evidence and offered her a sip of water.

"No ducks though." Elrohir teased, knowing full well that his sister had just rejected the roasted fowl.

"Did you hear their news Elrond?" Glorfindel approached. His boisterous, jolly voice drew an unfortunate reaction from Arwen, who cried and buried her head back in the safety of her Adar's embrace to shield her eyes from the dreaded elf.

"You have such a way with women, my Lord." Celebrian teased as she refilled Elrond's glass and laid a piece of the aged cheddar on a slice of bread for him. Glorfindel had made the mistake of not only startling Arwen a few weeks ago but lifting her above his head. The twins at that age would have shrieked in glee. Yet, Arwen's shriek was terror. She had yet to forgive or forget the incident. Glorfindel had the grace to look apologetic and lowered his voice.

"Elladan brought home a buck for feasting. It was an excellent shot." Glorfindel praised the twins. "I think they will surpass any hurdles Haldir devises." The twins were planning to journey to Lothlórien in two years time to take the famed March warden's strenuous border patrol test. Elrond's eyes glittered in amusement as he first looked at Glorfindel then turned his sons. Elladan all but glowed under the praise, for Glorfindel did not bestow such things lightly. Soon, both were recapping the whole hunt as Arwen dozed safe in her Ada's embrace. When Elrohir noticed his sister was safely sleeping, he hazard to say.

"Surely, we were not so much trouble at that age!"

"Trouble?" Celebrian smiled. "Arwen is no trouble. All children this age need extra care from their parents. You were no different."

"Ah, but the Peredhil are different." Glorfindel enjoyed teasing Elrond almost as much as he delighted in the joy and contentment that shown clearly in his dear friend's aura. In truth, he secretly thought that children from the line of Lúthien pulled much more strength from their parents' fëar. Yet, the joy and love apparent in his friends' faces was proof that they were more than up to the task.

"I can not compare our children to others, for I had never been a caregiver for other children so young." Elrond sipped his wine as amusedly turned to the golden warrior who had yet to find a spouse. "What is your experience in that regard?"

"Not only his parents but three sets of helpers were needed to care for Eärendil. Still, he managed to give people the slip and turn up at the most inopportune times, much to Turgon's chagrin. That child was not even from the line of Lúthien – who, I remind you, managed to slip from Doriath without any of the guards' notice, travel widely, then clandestinely enter Morgoth's lair. You tell me truthfully that your children had inherited none of that heritage."

"I expect you to keep Arwen from slipping away from Imladris' borders." Celebrian stated somberly while her sons hide their smiles behind their cups.

"What about you Adar? Were you a difficult child?" Elrohir prompted. Celeborn had told them more stories about his Naneth's childhood adventures than Celebrian had liked. But they had heard little of Adar's early years before he arrived in Mithlond.

"I suppose we should go back to your initial question." Elrond could not resist stroking Arwen's cheek, the tiny mouth immediately pursing as if getting ready to suckle. Celebrian smiled at the gesture. "Do you recall those years when you possessively basked in our attention? Until nearly your ninth begetting day, your Naneth and I were hard pressed to do anything else than nurture and care for you both."

"Nay, we were not like Arwen." Elrohir protested. But Elladan sat quietly for a minute.

"I do believe we were." He smiled at the warm memories of love, comfort and security. "It is what is needed for the soul to thrive."

"You have grown up well." Celebrian positively beamed. "We are very proud of the adults you have become."

"Adar, you have deflected the question from yourself. Do you really not remember what you were like at this age? Surely, there is someone from whom we could whittle stories from?"

"I do believe you could whittle many stories from Cirdan and others in Mithlond. But I was already twenty-two when I arrived there. Sadly, none of those who cared for Elros and I in Sirion remain." He squeezed Celebrian's hand in sympathy, for she had been upset at her Adar for divulging the more colorful tales. "I am afraid the secrets of my childhood will remain just that for the foreseeable future."

"Surely, you can tell us some good tales from Sirion?" Elrohir persisted. Elrond's eyes clouded as he focused on the memories from his early childhood. Celebrian squeezed his shoulder in support.

"Knowing what I do now about raising children," Elrond began slowly as he conjured a distant image of Elwing. "I do not understand how my Naneth had the strength to deal with Elros and I with only the aid our nurse. Our house sat on a cliff overlooking the ocean."

"_See, you can see your Naneth through a very different light." _Celebrian added silent support through their bond. She knew he was remembering waking in the night and overhearing a few words between his Naneth and nurse where she lamented ever having children. _"She was likely just exhausted not only having to care for two rambunctious boys but also having to help govern Sirion." _

"I thought your home was at the mouth of the river Sirion." Elladan interrupted. Elrond nodded.

"Yes, our settlement was called Arvernien. Its' eastern border was the Mouths of Sirion. If you ask Erestor, he could locate several books with illustrations of the settlement. I was very small then. I think I grew more slowly than you both." He paused noting in amusement how much his sons enjoyed the thought of being better than their Adar. "From my window, I remember the sun glinting off the pearl roofs of the houses below. We were under strict orders to walk slowly and hold hands for the path down from our house was dangerous for small children."

"How many times did you fall?" Celebrian guessed Elrond and Elros were very similar to their sons.

"Oh, there were many scrapes but only Elros needed stitches." His sons laughed and pointed at the other. "But we walked down almost daily to play on the beach." Celebrian practically glowed and smiled at Glorfindel as she listened to her beloved describe a precious few happy memories from his childhood. For the two of them were ever Elrond's steadfast supporters and always encouraged him to share his memories with his children. The memories of Sirion's fall and vague descriptions of his time in Himring had been shared during History lessons once the twins were old enough. Those memories were private and difficult to divulge. History books held only the briefest descriptions.

"I would like to meet Elwing someday." Elladan declared.

"I pray we all get to meet her someday." Glorfindel agreed. "It is hard to imagine what they had to go through." Celebrian heard Elrond's silent prayer to Eru to spare them such tragedies.

"I never want to imagine being parted from my children." Elrond's voice grew soft, and he lifted Arwen higher in his hold. "To abandon them at such young ages to fate." It was clear he thought about the Adar who sailed away when he and Elros were only five years old.

"He had little choice." Glorfindel said. "The world was a different more dangerous place. If no one had gone to seek the aid of the Valar, his family would have perished."

"True," Elrond said. "Yet, I would never wish such a difficult choice, such a heavy duty on anyone. I am thankful that Arwen will grow through childhood in a time of peace."

"I think that is why so many are having their children now." Celebrian said through a yawn. She rose slowly from her seat and bent to take Arwen. Elrond finished his last sip of wine and rose too.

"Now, my grown sons, I have a duty to ask of you both." Elrond smiled at their wary looks. "Can you lead the festivities in the Hall of Fire tonight? I fear we are too weary to attend." Elladan and Elrohir happily agreed and wished their parents a good night.

"Sleep well little elflings." Elrohir teased as he kissed his Naneth on the cheek. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow as if to promise to watch over the twins. With that Elrond and Celebrian meandered up to their rooms. The bed had been readied for them, and soft candles lit the room. Elrond took Arwen as Celebrian washed and readied for bed. Then he set the babe in his wife's arms. Little Arwen suckled slowly and lazily at Celebrian's breast. Unlike her brothers, she always took her time once her initial hunger was sated. She would soon be lulled into a sleepy daze then fall into a deeper sleep. Celebrian felt awe, wonder and love as she beheld her beautiful babe. Elrond, now changed and ready for bed, joined them on the couch, his aura offering additional love and support to her. They sat there enjoying the peaceful solitude until finally Arwen sighed in contentment and released the nipple. Elrond took the sleeping babe and lovingly wrapped her in the soft blanket before settling her in the crook of his arms. Celebrian yawned as she adjusted her tunic and leaned back against her husband. She heard a silent prayer ring in his mind as he beheld their daughter.

"_Dear Ilúvatar, thank you for blessing my family. Please, watch over Arwen and help her spirit to grow."_

"What troubles you El-nin? Did Glorfindel's teasing hit close to the mark? Something happened today that has not happened since the twins were very young. It was due to Lúthien's heritage, was in not?" Silver eyes looked up at her perceptiveness. They were filled with love yet held self-doubt.

"Yes," he acknowledged succinctly. "Like the incident when the twins were two, though it is difficult to explain in words."

"Share it with me." Although they were both exhausted, she would not leave this worry to cloud his dreams. She leaned in to steal a kiss before he opened his mind to her. She saw Arwen's distress and felt his concern as the distinctive songs of Arwen's fëa move out of rhythm into cacophony – almost as if they were fighting with each other. He focused on one of these melodies, which was deceptively soft though its depth belied its inherent power. She sat agape as the images played in her head: his spirit reach out to Arwen's, offering unselfish strength that the child drank thirstily of. Under the soft song of the Mallorn, Elrond's efforts to sooth Arwen bore fruit, and the melodies slid back into harmony. She felt Elrond's ambiguity about his mysterious heritage and his guilt that this heritage brought pain to his children.

"It is part of growing and developing. Let go of your guilt." She urged him. "All children – elven and peredhil alike experience such things. For the twins, it happened but twice in all these years. Surely, that is not unusual?"

"_Peredhil!" _The word reverberated in his head with dark connotations. Many had used it to curse and insult him, thinking him a mongrel. No mention was ever made about the fay part of his heritage. The mysterious and powerful ways of the Maiar instilled fear in others. Apart from Sauron, no Maiar had been seen in these lands since the War of Wrath.

"_Beloved!" _Celebrian stressed the word as she took his face in her hands. "Even from our earliest days of our courtship, I could sense the richness of your spirit. Traits from three kindred's entwined and united to make you, my beloved. Is that not the mystery of new life? A rich and unique combination of what has come before?" When he would protest, she kissed him soundly. "Beloved, I love all of you. This mysterious essence that you hide, does it not bless this valley with its nurturing air?" Elrond looked stunned at her declaration.

"It is a gift, but perhaps not an easy gift when they are babes." She turned and drew him into an embrace, careful not to disturb their sleeping daughter. "We will nurture and help her just like we did for the twins." She led him to their oversized bed. Little Arwen was place in the center, for she slept flanked on either side by her parents, as was their custom. Elven parents were always attune to the babe's needs unlike parents of Edain, who stowed their children in cradles for safety.

"I love you Celebrian." Elrond ran his hands through her hair as he bestowed an amorous kiss, fully opening his heart and soul to her. The kiss lingered, and Celebrian sighed contentedly at its end more than ready to slip into pleasant dreams. Elrond lifted her as if she weighed little more than their daughter and gently laid her on the bed. Drawing the covers around her, he whispered, "sweet dreams, beloved."

"Sweet dreams El-nin."


End file.
